Sir Talmid
Summary Killian Talmid is a Nexus Force veteran, author, and most famously a leader of the Knights of the Olde Speech. Sir Talmid lead the Knights through many battles and engagements, large and small, during the Syntax War. He even battled thedude one on one, but only survived thanks to his friends. At the war's end Sir Talmid was captured by thedude and made his prisoner, but he has escaped on more than one occasion thanks to thedude's incompetency, and been recaptured each time. His longest escape occurred five years into thedude's reign. The Knight escaped Morcia with the help of a new apprentice, Ember. He was joined by another, Thomas Tomson, and while ultimately unable to dethrone thedude on their own, the trio led thedude's forces on a chase all around the Kingdom of Morcia, destroyed a Red Mythran, and secured an underground resistance group before Sir Talmid turned himself in. Sir Talmid was last recorded escaping thedude with Sir Thingguy fifteen years into thedude's reign. (Scattered Ashes) Timeline: * 3000 / 1984: Killian Talmid is born. * 3018 / 2004: At 18 years old, Killian joins the Nexus Force against the wishes of his parents and younger siblings, Abe and Marie. * Killian founds the Knights of the Old Speech with fellow authors Lukey and Thingguy the Second. * 3020 / 2006: Killian attends a book read in Nimbus Station. thedude is also there. * 3022 / 2008: The Faction War begins and Killian leaves the Nexus Force to focus more on writing and knighting. KOTOS becomes an independent vigilante group advertised as Knights for Hire. * 3024 / 2010, October: Killian returns to Elistra for Thanksgiving with his family. They part on good terms. (Charcoal & Embers Chapter 39 version 2) * 3027 / 2013: The knights are hired by King Matthias. (Perpetual Doom) An early visit: As the son of intrepid explorers Ben and Lucille Talmid, Killian had a share of interplanetary travel in his youth. Included in the family's travels was a few week's stay on Militiregnum. Killian was thirteen years old at the time. The Talmids spent their stay in Morcia, and it was in Morcia's capitol that Killian befriended a young man known as Barc, who would later become a trader of horses. During this time, Killian also had a run in with REDACTED. (to be continued in Exile Musings) Appearance: Sir Talmid has black hair and dark eyes, often sporting a beard and stache. As a Knight he carries a sword and a shield, and he may or may not wear a cape over his brown vest, dark shirt, and black pants. At the time of Perpetual Doom he is a young man in his twenties. Personality: Sir Talmid is a thinker, strategic and tactical, and generally optimistic. After his capture he has been more cautious, and more worrisome. He holds his friends in high regard and is willing to sacrifice himself for their safety, although the part about turning himself in may be a disguised trick. Abilities and Powers: Sir Talmid is adept with a sword and is decent in physical combat. He is fairly agile, enough that it is an advantage, but less so than his fellow knights. Quotes: “''C’mon, guys, rally up the other knights! We’ve been hired!” - Sir Talmid, upon being hired by King Mathias. "''This is not going to be easy." - Sir Talmid, before the Knights' first battle against the Paradox Rogues. "Archers in back! Spearsmen in front!" - SIr Talmid, taking command. "Um, never watched it." - Talmid, when asked if he'd watched Barney's show. “''Art thou here to take me up to thou kangaroo court again? Sentence me to more punishment? Or hath thou finally considered my dire need for a bath?''” - Sir Talmid, while imprisoned in Orlan's Dungeons, to (someone he suspects to be) a Paradox Rogue guard. Appearances: * Perpetual Doom * Scattered Ashes * Trail of Flames * Exile Musings * thedude doesn't like snow * Charcoal and Embers * Song of the Swans (end of Chapter 30) Trivia: * Sir Talmid's first encounter with thedude was actually at a Book Reading event, many years before the Syntax War. * Sir Talmid is right handed. * Sir Talmid is the uncle of Intrepid Fusion Eclipse. * Sir Talmid is scared of the dark. Category:Characters